Moon Rising
'' Moon Rising'' is the sixth book in the New York Times bestselling series Wings of Fire, ''and the beginning of its second arc. Tui T. Sutherland has confirmed that the main character is Moonwatcher, the first telepathic NightWing in over a century. The book is predicted to be available on Amazon around December 30, 2014 and Barnes and Noble presumably on January 5th. At a Book 5 Launch Party, Sutherland noted that the map might be updating for books six through ten and a possible return of Auklet and Anemone. ''Moon Rising begins at the dragonets' school at Jade Mountain, although the conflict and primary antagonists of the story are currently unknown. There is a new prophecy for this book, called the Jade Mountain Prophecy, is hinted to have come from Moonwatcher herself, and may be the first true prophecy in generations- Beware the darkness of dragons Beware the stalker of dreams, Beware the talons of power and fire, Beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice Unless the lost city of night can be found. Plot A Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia The book first starts off with a description of the new school and the "winglets." The winglets are groups of dragons attending the school. The winglets are: Jade Winglet, Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, Copper Winglet, and Quartz Winglet. Each winglet has 7 dragonets in it. Starflight has updated and edited the Dragon Guide of Pyrrhia. Prologue The book begins four years before Moon Rising with Moon's mother: Secretkeeper who was hiding Moon's egg to keep her safe and thinks about her mate which is confirmed to be Morrowseer. Welcome to Jade Mountain Moonwatcher is very nervous about going to school. She thinks everyone will do something with her if her powers are revealed. Secretkeeper, who was there, spots Queen Coral with Anemone and Auklet. Tsunami booms down in delight when seeing Anemone and another SeaWing named Turtle who is one of Tsunami's thirty two brothers. Anemone is put in the Silver Winglet and Turtle is put in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher. Then Secretkeeper leaves and so does Queen Coral. Then Fatespeaker interupts exitedly. She asks Moonwatcher her name and keeps on repeating the NightWing's nickname. Description The New York Times-bestselling series soars to even greater heights with a new prophecy and five new dragonets ready to claim their destiny! Peace has come to Pyrrhia . . . for now. The war between the tribes is finally over, and now the dragonets of the prophecy have a plan for lasting peace: Jade Mountain Academy, a school that will gather dragonets from all the tribes and teach them to live together, perhaps even as friends. Moonwatcher isn't sure how she feels about school, however. Hidden in the rainforest for most of her life, the young Nightwing has an awful secret. She can read minds, and even see the future. Living in a cave with dozens of other dragons is noisy, exhausting,--and dangerous. In just a few days, Moon finds herself overwhelmed by her secret powers and bombarded by strange thoughts, including those of a mysterious dragon who might be a terrible enemy. And when someone starts attacking dragons within the academy, Moon has a choice to make: Stay hidden and safe? Or risk everything to save her new friends? Trivia *It will include all the dragonets, except one, which is not to be revealed yet. *On the official Wikipedia page, it was called The Missing Egg, since this was Tui's first idea on the title of the book. * Moon Rising's cover is one of the only two covers that have the logo above the focus character, the other being book one, The Dragonet Prophecy. * The cover is also the only one where the dragon has their mouth closed. * The cover looks rather sea-like, and it also has four spirals which look 'grown', so it may hint a return to the Summer Palace. * Moon Rising ''is the first book so far to come out on a day other than the first of the month it is released. * Though it's inside a cave, the water can be the underground river under Jade Mountain, and they made an opening for the school. *On the corner of cover, there is SeaWing in the water, this could be another student or an important character in the story. *Instead of ''The _ _ title pattern for the book titles, Moon Rising and Winter Turning appear to follow a pattern of the main character's name as the first word, and a gerund as the second. * There are waning crescents on two of the moons. * it has been confirmed that Queen Scarlet will be returning in the second series. Gallery Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover Wiki-background|Full jacket by Joy Ang Moon Rising.PNG|Previous version of cover Category:Books Category:Upcoming books